daemonicswordfandomcom-20200214-history
Death
The Death Knight is a caster of the the Evil Heroes. He evolves into the Reaper Death Roles: Battlemage, Burst Damage, Off Tank, Physical Damage, Debuff Description: The Death Knight is the only Melee Intel hero. He makes up for the lack of range by having the highest Strength out of any mage and can act as a decent off tank when needed. PROS: * Highest strength of any intel character * Decent number of AOE spells * Has a good autocast buff * Avatar * Self invisibility * Summons * Teleportation CONS: * Melee attack range (you have to get in close as a mage) Skills Note that cooldowns get longer as you level skills. This applies to all heroes Fingers of Death Fingers capable of bringing death and pain to those being pointed. When there are multiple targets, blasts come from the finger tips. * Damage: (175 x ability level) +(int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * Number of Targets: 2 + (Speechcraft/10) * MANA COSTS: Levels 1=5mp, 10=50mp, 20=100mp, 50=250, 100=500 Soul Drain Drains the Lifeforce from the target and gives it to the Hero. * Damage per Second: (50 x Ability lvl) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.01))) * Life Absorbed: Dmg * Duration: 5 sec * MANA COSTS: levels 1=5mp, 10=50mp, 20=100mp, 50=250mp, 100=500mp Circle of Death Casts a Circle of Death which damages all those within the Circle. * Damage: (100 x ability level) + (Int x (1+(Ability lvl x 0.02))) * MANA COSTS: levels 1=7mp, 10=70mp, 20=140mp, 50=350mp, 90=630mp Decaying Aura Souls of the dead eat away at the enemy reducing the nearby units armor and causing them to receive more damage. * ARMOR REDUCTION: (-1 x ability level) Review: Great support skill, this allows you and all your allies to deal more damage to nearby enemies. Death's Abilities When Death claims more souls he becomes more powerful, granting him additional abilities. Level 1: Blood Magic Grants a small chance to restore Mana when attacked. *'Chance:' 5% *'Restores:' 10% of Dmg taken Level 2: Ground of Evil (level 1) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit while creating different types of corpses. * Summons: 2 Bandit corpses Level 3: Burning Desires (level 1) Covers the target in hellfire increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 20% * Armor Increased: 20 * Life Regen/sec: 100 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 350 mana Review: Great all around buff for yourself or your allies. Be sure to use it when you have the mana. Level 4: Self Invisibility (level 1) Turn invisible for a duration of time, If you attack you become visible again. * Duration: 25 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 250mana Level 5: Ground of Evil (level 2) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit while creating different types of corpses. * Summons: 5 Assassin Corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Arise Dragon Conjure the bone dragon from the depth of the Underworld. * Summons: Bone Dragons * Amount: 1 * Health: 50% of Hero * Mana: 50% of Hero * Damage: 33% of Hero * Armor: (Hero lvl/10) * Stats: 500 range. (Demon armor, Unholy Dmg). * Abilities: Crit 10% x4, Evasion 20%, Animate Dead 4 units, Magic Shield, Resistent Skin * Duration: Permanent. * Mana Cost: 500 mana Review: Pretty Useful summons. Make use of your ground of evil ability to get corpses for these guys. BUG: Tooltip says 1 Bone dragon But it summons 2 Level 6: Burning Desire (level 2) Covers the target in hellfire increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 25% * Armor Increased: 50 * Life Regen/sec: 200 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 500 mana Mana Shield Activates a magical shield that surrounds the hero. Absorbing damage by sacrificing mana. * PASSIVE: 7 damage per point of mana. Level 7: Teleportation Teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors,you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 45 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Review: This is just real handy for moving around. especially if you die during a boss fight and your friend is still alive. This initial level has a lengthy cast time that disappears when it upgrades. Ground of Evil (level 3) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 3 Daemonic Infernal Corpses * STATS: 301,250hp, 100 armor, 20501 dmg, Melee range. (Solid armor, Unholy Dmg). * Summons: 6 Hell Hound Corpses * STATS: 100,525hp, 34 armor, 4551 dmg, Melee range. (Heavy armor, Unholy Dmg). Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Level 8: Lord of the Damned (level 1) Sacrifice your dragons to become the lord of the damned, Unleashing hidden powers within. You must first summon your bone dragons to perform this ability. * Damage Increase: 5000 * Armor Increase: 50 * Max Life Increase: 100,000 * Spell Immunity * Duration: 45 Seconds, * Cooldown: 300 seconds Level 9: Ground of Evil (level 4) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 6 corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Burning Desire (level 3) Covers the target in hellfire, increasing their power to immense levels. * Damage Increased: 35% * Armor Increased: 100 * Life Regen/sec: 300 * Duration: 60 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 750 mana Self Invisibility (level 2) Turn invisible for a duration of time, If you attack you become visible again. * Duration: 45 seconds. * Cooldown: 60 seconds. * Mana Cost: 500 mana Lord of the Damned (level 2) Sacrifice your dragons to become the lord of the damned, Unleashing hidden powers withing. You must first summon your bone dragons to perform this ability. * Damage Increase: 10,000 * Armor Increase: 75 * Max Life Increase: 250,000 * Spell Immunity * Duration: 45 Seconds, * Cooldown: 300 seconds, Deathnoir Souls of the dead come from the underworld to spread death and darkness before the end in four devastating waves. * Damage Per Wave: (3x Intelligence) * Waves: 4 * Mana Cost: 2500 mp Reviews: Deals a nice 12x Int damage. Looks pretty cool too. Use as it comes off cooldown. Kiss of Death Grants the Kiss of Death. *'Life Stolen per Swing:' 10% Level 10: Ground of Evil (level 5) Creates Blight within the target area acting as healing for most undead unit. The blight will cause corpses to be created. Allowing them to be summoned. * Summons: 8 corpses Note: ignore the tooltip about wave damage. This doesn't do damage. Teleportation Mastery Instantly teleport to allied units and structures anywhere within Brenallia. If teleporting into dungeons or interiors, you must target an allied hero. * Cooldown: 20 seconds. * Mana Cost: 1500 mana Seven Hells Unleash the darkest magic to ever be seen. Send your victims through the seven layers of hell and let them bare witness to the evil that will consume us all. * Damage Per Wave: (3xintelligence) * Duration: 5 Waves * Cooldown: 80 seconds. Review: death's ultimate ability. Deals a lot of damage, but I'll have to check if the channeling leaves you too vulnerable against attacks. Items * Ultimate ** Death's List (level 200 req) - Corpse Touch (Int x2) ** Soulless (level 350 req) - Corpse Touch (Int x2) * Sets ** Fallen Angel's Set - Finger of Death (50,000 Dmg) ** Diablo's Set - Finger of Death (50,000 Dmg) ** Mystic Forgotten's Set - Seven Hells (Int x2) ** Forgotten's Set - Death Strike (50,000 Dmg) * Helm ** Daemonic Helm of Supremacy - Deathnoir (Int x2) ** Infernal Helm of Thaerion - Finger of Death (Int x2) Evolution Death's Evolution Location is inside the Temple of Evil. Bring the Ultimate Orb of Evil at level 500 to transform into the Reaper. Category:Evil Heroes